Four Years
by Sabara Winner
Summary: Not much changes in only four years, but sometimes even a god can't scape his own humanity. Short insights into the shared life of Light x Misa.
1. First

Yes, after having my own time skip I've returned for a one night stand with Fanfiction. I don't usually like those, but life takes you to unexpected places and often bogarts all of your time. Responsibility, growing up, all the joys of living. Which is also one of the reasons I am poor at finishing things. But in apology to my lovely readers (all 1 of you still left out there :P) I've uploaded this finished work. Aparently to get anything done I have to do it all at once. Go figure. Enjoy.

Disc: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. Their names are very similar, and I enjoy that.

Preface: I both love and hate the relationship between Light and Misa, having been in one similar before. But there is just something about their dynamic that is alluring, humbling, and overwhelmingly tragic. Often times, to understand a character, I will not only look at them within the context of their creators and writers, but also in the context of what it means to be human. And in Light's case, a man from Japan. The feelings Light has for Misa, I think, could be compared to his feelings for the Deathnote itself; possessive, wanting, intriguing. Oddly overlooked, always on his mind, yet easily forgotten. Misa, I feel, has become something of a second self for Light as the series progresses, and as such is privy to his protection and consideration. Love has similar qualities. In fact besides emotion I don't see much difference between Lights version of 'love' and the real thing. Well he does lose his temper, but I've dated men like that too (who lash out verbally). In these 4 stories, one which takes place for every year in the time-skip, I hope to demonstrate exactly what I mean and explore some of what could have happened in their time living together.

* * *

**First**

"Oh Li-ight!" The usual earnest lusting was in her voice, and Light picked it up immediately. This was usualy the hour - after dinner and before bed - when she got like this, so needy and filled with want. Normally Light didn't entertain her besides a kiss or perhaps allowing her to rest on his lap, but she usually at least waited until he wasn't at his desk for this. That's what he gets for spending the evening at home instead of the office. Oh well, what can you do?

Curiously, reluctantly, Light turned to her and paused. Misa was leaning against the door frame, wearing an outfit that left so little to the imagination, he didn't even try. She began saying something that he missed and had no interest in asking about; Light was focused on the image she presented before him and all that it implied. Usually he was a man of composure, aloof, but he was still a man.

_'Why not?'_ He wondered with rising excitement. _'I am the god of this new world__. No one else would take up this mantle. I should b-'_ Her shirt dropped and Light was painfully reminded that this was the first time he'd ever seen breasts in person. She came to him deliberately, without any hesitation or fear, and Light accepted her as he always did. His hands met the familiar curve of her hips on both sides.

"Come on," She coaxed unnecessarily, already riding western on his lap. "Even gods need a break right?"Exactly, he thought, narrowing his eyes against her's as the distance between them evaporated. Light could feel her against him, and she joyfully felt him. A flash danced behind her eyes as Misa, for once, took control of the situation. This Light allowed, for he was a kind, loving god.

Although, if the man inside were being honest, he was also terrified and clueless.


	2. Bird

Preface: Honestly, I am so angry they got a pet. When I saw in the show they had a bird I wanted to go over there and smack the hell out of both of them. They don't have time for pets! They don't have the luxury of a stable life! Who took care of it when they were in LA? Jeez! I can understand Misa being lonely but still. Watch a movie. Also, I love cats.

* * *

**Bird**

Weekends. Light didn't know the meaning. Gods do not get time off; they are hardly allowed any luxuries. But these were things he'd come to terms with long ago. Misa was quickly becoming, or had become, his only real release in this world. For all her annoying, less savory traits the girl was useful to him in more ways than he'd anticipated initially. She was obedient, she was agreeable, forgiving even when he lost his his temper (he hardly had to act around her anymore), and she was maturing beautifully. But most important of all, she was _his_. In every way that he could, and did, want. Misa was unflinching.

Ahead of him Misa was at the other end of the Kitchen, mulling around on the counter, probably making herself breakfast though Light didn't care to ask much less look up from his own plate (which Misa had prepared). The silverware clanked - Misa dropped her fork and knife on the plate.

_'What now?'_ Light's eyes slid to her. Usually when something loud happened that was Misa's away of announcing she wanted attention.

"Light, it's so lonely when you're not around." Her sing-song voice grated against his ears, but the annoyance of it had been dulled by the two years he'd already spent listening to her.

"You have things to keep you busy." He said, using a fork to prod at his eggs. Odd, he thought she was more than busy during the day between shoots and being Kira.

"Sometimes. Some days I'm busy all day but sometimes if things are really slow I won't get any calls for a few days. Or sometimes we shoot in the morning, and then I'm home alone all day. I mean I could go out -" Light had to stop listening. In fact, he interjected.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that." For a moment his eyes narrowed on her, a hint of annoyance in his voice. She knew the work they did took precedence over everything. And from the dejected expression on her face Light knew she hadn't forgotten either. But, realistically, he supposed he couldn't blame her. Light was her everything after all. He grinned.

Misa's face brightened abruptly after she'd sat beside him at the table. She turned to him, invading his space - though by now even that was routine - and commanded his attention. What on earth had just gotten into her head? "I know! Lets get a pet!" A pet!? Light nearly choked on the air he breathed.

"What, we can't get a pet!" For this moment, he was not Kira, but Light the practical working man. A man not really equipped to handle the somber frown that took over her expression at his refusal. Light felt compelled to explain himself. His voice softened and slowed. "Look Misa, a pet is a lot of work. You have to feed it every day, take it for walks, and even if we get just a Shiba that's still a lot of attention."

A small flicker of hope returned to her eyes, "Well obviously we can't get a _dog_. I was thinking something different. We need a pet that can be alone sometimes." She spoke like he should of known that, even folding her arms to glower at him. Light raised a brow before he shrugged. Sometimes Misa was openly clever, and it was always a welcome surprise. Gathering his dishes, Light moved to the sink where she'd only just been. Misa had made them breakfast, cleaning up was only right.

"What about a cat?" She chirped, but Light scowled.

"I hate cats." Stupid, imperious, creeping things. There was only room for _one_ god in the Yagami apartment. "Why not something simple, like a goldfish." Actually he would have pegged that for her first choice. Misa seemed like a goldfish person, until he noticed her returned frown.

"You can't bond with fish, you can't even pet them." She barked, and he nearly laughed. She'd probably try though. He should get her a fish just to see that.  
Silence came between the two of them, but by now Light knew it would be short lived.

"Oh I know!" Speak of the Devil, "what about a bird?" This time he did chuckle, just a little, as he returned to the table with a cup of coffee.

"A bird huh? Run out of ideas?" Light grinned, cat-like and condescending.

"No, I could have said we get a rat." Through his glares and appraisals, Misa only ever offered a smile. Right now, though, her smile was tinted with a bit of pride. Hah, he was wrong about her this time. "Birds are so beautiful, and colorful! Oh and some of them even talk!" Already she was getting caught up in the idea.

Light took a sip of his drink, a brow twitching. A talking bird? Oh yeah, that's exactly what they need. *chirp-Light is Kira-chirp*! Yeah. No. "How about one that doesn't talk." The threat in his words was palpable, but Misa only huffed and looked away.

"Fine, it doesn't have to talk. But can we get one please Light? Please?" Misa slid her chair noisily toward him, snagging up his arm and resting her head on his shoulder with little resistance.

Before he answered Light's eyes turned to her, looking down into her wide, hopeful blues; today's color. One of Misa's more interesting qualities was the level of change her eyes could go through. Sometimes he wondered if she could control it. They always looked especially big and soulful when she really wanted something. Inwardly he was unmoved. Light already made his decision.

"Alright." He relented, leaning back in his chair just in time for the rest of Misa fill the space. Light gasped as she practically dove on top of him and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Oh Thank you Light! We can get one today!" She was always so eager, so impulsive. Light recoiled at the idea, but agreed with a sigh. Unfortunately, he had today off - holiday.

"Fine, but later okay? We have more important things to do first." Misa cheered and hugged him tightly. Their little 'family' was about to get bigger.

Over her shoulder, Light took a sip of his coffee.


End file.
